Save my life tonight
by TheLittleSmirk
Summary: brick x oc x butch , possibly some buttercup x ace, bubbles x boomer, please enjoy and do not hesitate to send me feedback through pm or review
1. when we meet chapter 1

It was odd. The whole moving thing me and my mother were doing at the moment.

At first, it even had me confused, I mean, why move from Citysvile to Townsville? My city was very peaceful compared to the one we were going to now. The news on TV always report some kind of catastrophic disasters going on there. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't afraid…I was more afraid for my mother, that was jumping head first into some kind of commitment with some man from there I had no idea about.

Currently, me and her were on a staring contest, me in the backseat while she was giving me an irritated glance through the rearview mirror. "Could you at least try?" came one of her soft pleas, a soft tone betrayed by her hard glare. My own blue hues, however, more young looking, stared back at her with no readable emotions on my face. "I could…I didn't say I would" and here went my reply, as cold and merciless towards her as ever. When was she going to realize that I was in all honesty, worried about her?

Sighing, I turned my annoyed face towards the car window, glaring at my faint reflection as she shook her head. "You're jumping at every opportunity to be with a man…that's called desperate" I concluded and shot her a glance, and by the widened eyes she made and the way she turned to regard me, I knew I hit a sensitive string. Before she could muster the air in her lungs to yell at me, the light turned green and the other drivers started honking like crazy. With a glare my way, she stomped on the acceleration, making our rest of the journey, a very bumpy and uncomfortable one.

As I sat my luggage down and looked at the house in front of us, the three round windows glaring down at us, the simple architecture of the building itself, I could feel myself frowning. My mother was fumbling with her phone and before she could ring the other party, the red front door opened to reveal a man, possibly in his 40's, lab coat, black hair and a warm smile, awaiting eagerly our arrival. As I sat there and sized him up, choosing to refrain from any gestures, my shallow mother just squealed like a teenage girl and ran in his arms, smothering him with kisses. Well, if nothing seemed disturbing until now, this surely did.

"Oh dear, I am so happy I finally arrived~" she started again, her hands on his shoulders. "I waited all day for you" came his response, which was met, of course, by my mother's dumb smile. He seemed to have forgotten about me, so when his eyes met mine, he coughed and smiled "Welcome to Townsville, you must be Bea's wonderful daughter! I heard so many wonderful things about you" and there he went, kissing my ass, hoping he would score for the night. Rolling my eyes, a bit too obvious of my opinion on him, I just nodded absentmindedly. "Rainee, was it?" he asked, well, pressed, as I glanced at him, nodding again. "Well…you look exactly like your mother, beautiful!" it was getting sickening already, so before he would make me say something I would have regretted, I chose to take action and shut him up "Where can I put my luggage?" he seemed to come back to earth when he heard my voice "Oh…we have a guestroom, I prepared it for you, since your mother will be sleeping in…another room…" he caught on his own bluff and laughed nervously while my mother looked like a teenager with raging hormones.

"Right" I muttered unimpressed by all this scene. And he caught on, he saw that I was annoyed, tired and having a big problem with trusting him, so he simply took me to the guestroom I was supposed to live in. For how long? My dearest mother didn't bother say anything, but I take it, until he will grow tired of her. It always happened and it will continue until she will strop trusting men blindly, she trusted one too much and here I was, the failed attempt at a happy life. 'The fruit of their love'.

I started unpacking, taking my time and choosing not to pay attention to all the commotion going on downstairs and around my room. Just as I took my cellphone out to check the time, my door flung open and three girls, my age were staring at me curiously. One had awkward red hair with odd pink eyes, I couldn't tell if it was a dark shade of pink or simply red, then there was the blonde one, with a warm and welcoming smile, big blue eyes, the face of a doll and the last one seemed as irritated as I was, pale green eyes and pale skin, complimented with short messy black hair and a very tomboyish look to her.

From the way I was looking at them, I probably struck them as odd, some chick just staying in their house while her mom was snogging their dad. Well, that must have been intriguing to see. "Yes?" I decided to break the silence as I sat cross-legged on the one person bed. The redhead made her way inside, with a confident smile plastered on her face "You must be Rainee, I'm Blossom, this is Bubbles and that is Buttercup" she introduced each of them, and by the looks of it, she seemed to be the more sociable one of the bunch. "Yeah…" I started awkwardly "It's…nice meeting you" I murmured in a strangled tone, unsure of what else I could say. Now…I had to go and slap some sense in my mother. This guy, had three girls, no mommy and …God forbid, I wasn't going to become the fourth daughter.

The blonde one skipped inside the room as well, jumped on my bed and earned a confused look from me "What is your favorite color? My favorite one is blue, that's the color of the ocean, it's so beautiful, but then again, I think I like all colors, I don't want to be picky-" she rambled on at my amazement when the one named Buttercup, cut her off "Bubbles…you're scaring her" she muttered looking down at her sister with a tinge of amusement. Bubbles pouted as I just looked elsewhere, avoiding the eyes they had on me. "Your hair is so pretty!" the blonde exclaimed suddenly in that tense silence, rolling a strand of the pale pink around her fingers. Did I mention…I wasn't born with this odd color? I don't think I did. You see, my dearest mother was a scientist, a very good one at that that specialized in the manipulating of the DNA. Sad thing was, I was the first one she had to mingle with seriously since after an accident I went through, my lifespan was low…basically I was in a coma to never wake up. She took my limp body and experimented…all kinds of things on me, I would be lying if I said I knew what she did, she avoids it everytime, so after it turned out to be a success, I discovered she had made some adjustments, changes and…improvements on me. Not only do I have pink hair, I can also fly, I have the strength of 20 men combined, speed, and quite some deductive skills, allowing me to think of one's moves before they make it, split it into possibilities and calculate my chances against them.

I was only once in a fight, when a stray monster from Townsville wandered in my city, I pummeled it down easily, but what I could do, amazed me greatly. I chose not to spoke of it and my mother gave up her job title, she wanted to stay and take care of me since I was already screwed up enough. "Thank you" I smiled politely. Wow…I could actually smile. I was impressed with myself.

"Come on girls, we should let her rest" came the wise tone of the redhead, which made both girls nod and follow her out like some lost lambs, not before the black haired one gave me a glare.

"Well…that went well" I whispered to myself.

Three days passed, and I locked myself in the Utonium residence, choosing to just stay here, sleep, read and mind my own business. The three girls seemed to feel more and more comfortable around me, at least Bubbles was the most attached one, Blossom was accepting me like a mature older sister while Buttercup couldn't help but glare at me once in a while. Can't blame her, something must be off about me in her eyes…who the hell sports pink hair. I told them it was dyed, but I also hate the pink color. Buttercup seemed to have registered that little detail from my closet, the way I dressed and wore myself.

From what my mother told me, we were going to be around, seeing as she was slowly making her way under his skin and him under hers. A tinge of worry slipped over my face and the girls caught that, but it was gone as I shifted my gaze from the two in-love adults towards my food, poking it around on the plate.

"So, Rainee, you are in highschool, right?" the Professor suddenly asked me and at that moment I looked at my mother, searching for an answer "Graduated last year…I taking a small pause before going to University" I lied with ease . I was 19, but I had no plans of going to University, I had no plans, no nothing and it was hard for me to even finish highschool due to my…accident and a year that I missed.

"Call me Rai" I also added, glancing at each of them, letting a small faint smile grace my lips for the first time in a while.

Another six days passed, through the same routine, and as I watched the two lovebirds, I could see that for once, it was going well and my mother's smile was genuine. Maybe it was a sign that I had to move over her failed attempts at relationships, Professor Utonium seemed pretty…careful with her, as if she was made of glass…maybe it was also because they were both science freaks that they understood each other so well. After all this time, I decided it may be the moment for me to step out of the house and as I was descending down the stairs, passing by the girls' bedroom, I could hear, with the help of my sensitive hearing of course, what they were whispering about.

"They look happy to me, no need to worry" spoke Blossom

"I think she's some kind of…gold-digger, no salary and just here to woo him" came the harsh tone of Buttercup.

"Why are you so mean? She's really nice…" stated Bubbles with an almost pleading tone.

"Something is off about her…I can feel it, I will trust my gut, she doesn't belong here!" the black haired girl started again and before it escalated, I decided to just leave it at that. I needed to go out and just pace around the city, see what it's got and what I can do to make my boredom loosen.

After walking down unknown streets for what seemed like an eternity, and having seen some magazines, newspapers and heard people talking, I found out, to my surprise, that my 'sisters' were actually some kind of superheroes around here. That could explain the feeling Buttercup got, I also do remember about some interviews on some little girls, years ago, about their superpowers and all that fun. Smirking to myself, I just continued to walk down the streets, not really realizing I wasn't in the good part of town anymore, and actually reached the slums. As gun fires were heard from far into the distance, three specks of light passed over my head, red, blue and green. It passed above my head so fast that I didn't even have the time to see what that was, so forgetting about my well kept secret, I started floating above the ground slowly, ascending into the air just for a peak.

The lightnings were moving haphazardly in the distance and with mild curiosity, I floated towards the place, unsure of what I would find. As I got closer, I landed softly on the pavement, hiding from sight behind a corner and watching as three males, dressed in the same colors as I saw above my head, quickly shattered a building to pieces and took bags of money with them, grinning at each other wickedly. I couldn't exactly make out their faces, that was why I leaned closer to try and get a better look, but as I did so, I knocked a trashcan down by accident, earning their attention in a second. With widened eyes, I stared at the trio, now making out their faces perfectly and oddly enough…they were highly attractive. 'Well good time to be thinking about that Rai…' my own mind slapped me back to reality and here I was, not really supposed to show my powers, against some guys I knew were powerful but I had no idea what exactly they could do…except flying and leaving sparkles of green, red and blue…which was pretty useless…but then glancing at the destroyed building, I knew that maybe they were capable of more.

I stood my ground, never faltered from my spot as the three circled me like hungry predators. "Well look what we have here…some bitch that couldn't keep her curiosity for herself…eavesdropping like that" the red haired male snickered. The blond haired one even dared to approach me enough to study my face "You have a weird hair color…how the hell could you do that to your hair…pink? Really? Ewww" he whined, pushing me and for a moment, I lost my footing and fell on my back on the cold pavement. The raven haired one was watching me intently, arms crossed over his chest and forest green eyes just seeing through me, then there was a cruel and smug smirk that plastered over his face, something that made my stomach flip. This wasn't good. The red haired one, came to me and raised his foot, pressing it on my stomach, hard. He could crush me if he had the strength that I thought they did. It was my temper that I was worried about more than the three mocking me and pressing my body to the floor as if I was some rag. They thought I was normal, like any citizen, which was truly irritating, how dared they treat people like this? Plus, rob a bank in the middle of the night? Villains. That was the only reasonable answer I could think of and that was when, my temper took the best out of me and with a solid grip on the male's ankle, I stood up, his eyes widening with each step I took, before raising in the air, my grip still tight on his ankle, my cerulean orbs glaring deadly in his crimson ones. It was the surprise all three of them had, the shock, reason why they were momentarily paralyzed, in a state that they could only watch as I started rotating in the air like a tornado, with their brother within my grasp and as I did so, I let go of his ankle and the violent sound of his body colliding and going through several walls and windows, allowed me to breathe in relief and land gently back on the pavement, measuring the other two. It didn't take long for the red head to come back, furiously, confused, angry, he was…a mess.

"Who the fuck are you?" came the question, but to that, I smiled gingerly "Not a PowerPuff…that's for sure" my silky tone strummed through the thick air as the three stared at me. To my surprise, the raven haired one didn't make any move, he still observed me, almost uncertain of what he should think about me. It was endearing really. But as soon as my thought left, the blond one lunged at me, with chaotic kicks and punches, shoves and whatever he could get his hands on. He managed to get a few scratches on me, even some small bruises as he gripped my wrist and slammed me into a wall, denting it greatly as I fell on my knees, panting, but grinning. This was new, people that could actually go up to my standards. I quickly started my attack as well, stepping gracefully closer while my moves, precise and sharp, hit pressure point he never knew he had. My fighting style was fluid, mostly with grasps, shoves and a lot of gymnastics going on, given my flexibility. When he found out both his hands were limp, he chose to shove his body into mine, but as I dodged, the red head was already grasping my shoulders, flying at a painful speed with the intent to shove me into the wall we were heading towards. He was successful, mainly because he was faster than me, and possibly stronger, a soft cry left my lips as I fell back on my knees, but he didn't let me go just yet, he grabbed my arm quickly and ascended fast into the air before turning abruptly and throwing me with amazing strength towards the ground where I met the raven haired one, charging at me, his smirk on his face, and as much as I wanted to do something, I collided with him, mainly my stomach with his fist. I blacked out instantly, feeling the taste of blood in my mouth.

As I slipped into darkness, I could hear the voices of Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles, screaming and then the speed with which they lunged. Everything stopped there. I couldn't hear, see, feel…I was numb. My body had failed me this time. But it had been fun. More fun than I had in quite a while.


	2. when we fight chapter 2

**Well, this is chapter two…I feel quite proud of myself w b**

When I woke up, although my body was hurting everywhere, my mind quickly went over to 'what if the girls saw what I could do' and my eyes snapped open when the thought left my mind. Swallowing hard, I stood in a sitting position and oddly enough I was back in my room, with bandages around several cuts and bruises, even my forehead had been wrapped. Well, that meant I was bleeding quite hard…I don't think I could remember how bad I looked after being thrown in so many buildings and brick walls. Sighing to myself, my eyes turned towards the window in the room, noticing that it was afternoon by now.

As I sat there, dazed, the flash of green couldn't stay out of my mind, his eyes, so cold and that expression, as if he took pleasure in seeing others in pain, was that his fuel? I shook my head just as the door opened and my mother wrapped me in her arms, Professor Utonium staying behind, in the doorway same with the girls "Oh goodness….my little angel, are you ok? Oh God…I shouldn't have let you go alone, are you ok? Is it bleeding anymore? Oh God…I'm such an awful mother" she started blabbing, reminding me of Bubbles. Before she would burst in useless hysterical tears, I placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her know I was fine. Then came another tight embrace, that I could swear, threatened to break my ribs a second time.

Those little pigs were going to pay. I had it set in my mind and when I do that, it's usually bad on their end. The girls didn't ask any questions, they did, however, regard me with judgmental eyes whenever they saw me, as if trying to figure me out. I think I raised more suspicion than I should have. At some point they were bound to find out anyway, so why bother so much? My mother was the most worried one, being jumpy the whole week whenever one of the girls would say something or ask something, same with the Professor.

"I don't think we can keep this for much longer" I muttered in the silence that fell between me and her, in one of those moments in which she decided to have a 'serious' talk with me. It usually ended up me having a serious one with her.

"Don't say that…" she spoke softly, in a begging way, her own blue eyes gazing at me with so much uncertainty that I almost felt bad for even saying that. Her wavy brown locks fell like a cascade down her back and shoulders while she chewed on her bottom lip, an old habit of hers that she had all her life.

"I'm saying that they are bound to find out…they are already suspicious" I pointed out as I crawled over to her sitting body on the bed, curling up to her and placing my head on one of her thighs, closing my eyes for just a second and listening to her racing heart. Her hand, started stroking my pale pink locks tenderly and for once, I felt like a child trying to reach for her mother for comfort. Her soothing tone heaved once again "What should I do…"

The night that followed, I decided to disappear for a few drinks in the city. I dressed myself nice enough to not raise questions, leather skirt, hugging my body stopping just over my thighs, a tight white tank top and a leather jacket, a midriff one, the usual black high heeled boots and some accessories here and there before I was gone through the window.

At night, everything seemed quiet, oddly quiet, which made me go towards the not so good part of the town. There, everything seemed alive at night, the bars were always full of sweaty bodies, drunkards, but I was looking for something more on my taste. I soon saw the bikes laying in the parking spaces in front of a filthy looking bar and the rock waves seemed to be loud enough that I could hear it from a mile away. It was tempting, so I went inside, bikers, bad looking people, druggies, strippers dancing and stripping like they did that their whole life.

I sat down on a stool at the bar and ordered glass with vodka. The bartender smiled teasingly at me, placing the glass in front of me without questions, but he knew I wasn't old enough. Of that much I was sure after reading his expression, he only hoped he'd bang something tonight, but as he turned to continue his charm, I wasn't there, only some change for the drink.

My steps and sultry figure squeezed through the sweaty males all around me, rarely could I see a female and as I passed, eyes locked on my figure, the pink hair seemingly not on their taste. As I sipped from my glass, my eyes caught my prey. It was the raven haired guy from last night, on one of the closest chairs to one of the strippers, staring with a smirk as she bent and twisted her sweaty figure around the pole.

Wrinkling my nose, I was about to go there and just grab and shove him through the place, when two muscular bodies stopped my view. I looked up with a raised eyebrow at them "Yes?" my annoyance could be heard from my tone, because the two snarled at my attitude "What are you doing here, girly?" one asked, "I don't think you saw the rides outside…this isn't a bar for kids" the other spoke in a gruff voice as I just stared at them, unimpressed "So? It doesn't say I'm not allowed to enter" I muttered, before taking a sip from my glass, a playful smirk on my lips, before throwing the glass up. Their attention was on that glass in the air, but before they could do anything else, I punched them both in the stomach, before my elbows knocked them out completely, the glass finally shattering as it landed on the floor. If the beating didn't stop the noises, the glass sure did, because now there was a whole bar staring at me, put the raven head there too while at it.

When I raised my gaze, I was met with forest green ones, staring deeply into mine. My stomach flipped and my heart started racing and hearing it, he smirked cruelly before the force with which he broke through the wall with me, simply took the air out of my lungs. I wasn't prepared for that. He had me in a daze as he then shoved me in the wall of another building, but he didn't leave, his strong hands tightened around my slender wrists as my eyes had been shut.

"You're weak…weaker than the powerpuffs…if I see you again, I will kill you" came his voice. It was the first time I heard his voice, but it was…luring, it was…something that made my stomach tingle as his breath tickled my skin. He let go of me and just stood there, observing me, this time with a hardened expression. My eyes also opened, blurry but I could see the distance from the hole in the bar towards here was long enough. He was fast. I glared up at him, standing up, a bit shaky "Don't compare me…to them" I hissed at him, balancing my body so that I would fall on my knees. "…and I'm not weak…" I added, this time in a more powerful tone. He just wrinkled his nose at me, in disgust "Pathetic" was his last words as he left, to my surprise, he didn't fly, he used one of the motorcycles that were in the parking spots around the bar.

I just sat there, contemplating. I never had to use my powers before, I..didn't have to..well, only once but that was long ago. Now it was…odd, I couldn't use them to their full capacity, they were not necessary. Now I just felt helpless, worthless and weak. I never cried, but this time, I couldn't hold the pressure in me anymore, I just let go and let the hot tears roll down my face in rivers, raising up in the air as far into the sky as possible, until I let my body fall. I closed my eyes and just let go, fell from the distance into the sky towards the ground. I was pitiful. But as I fell, like a rag doll, two strong arms wrapped around my figure and I glanced up, seeing red hair and captivating crimson eyes.

He landed on a nearby roof of a building and set me down. Realizing who he was, I pulled away almost immediately, the trails of the tears on my cheeks still there as my cold stare sized him up. What was he even doing here? He wasn't with the other guy at the bar, and where was the blond guy? "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked me in a bitter tone, glaring down at me. "Fuck off…" was my answer, but he didn't like that, so he pulled me up by my collar, glaring fiercely at me, but I kept his glare and glared in his eyes just as hard as he was.

Seeing as I wouldn't give up, he just shoved me away, my balance being shitty, I hit the ground again, but this time, I just sat there. "Should I expect to have people fall out of the sky every time I patrol to find the two dumb fucks?" he more like asked himself, but then glanced my way. So that was what he was doing. And those two were his brothers? "You missed one…" I muttered in a whisper.

"Who are you anyway?" he turned to me. I was surprised he didn't want to kill me on the spot. He was probably still deciding whether I was good, bad or neutral, but what would he do after he finds out?

"Just some…chick" I replied as my palms rubbed over my tear-stained face.

He raised an eyebrow at me "So you're not one of them? Some kind of hero?" he asked, genuinely curious. I turned to look at his face, deciding on my answer "No." well, I didn't like to see people hurt, I didn't like people that robbed banks and put others in danger, however, I wasn't keen on being the one to save the day, I wasn't some hero…I didn't want to be the hero. That made me neutral.

A grin lit up his face as he registered my answer. "Well, that's good, I was going to kill you if you said yes" he stated as if it was nothing important. I raised a slender brow at his relief, but said nothing, just closed my eyes and enjoyed the light breeze. "How did you get your powers?" came the next question.

I shrugged "Just woke up one day..and I was different" I mumbled, not entirely wanting to state the story of my life. It was true though, I just woke up with powers. "How did you learn to use them?" he pressed on, his eyes on my form "I didn't" I replied simply. I never learned how to use my powers at their full capacity. Standing up from the ground, I took a few steps away from him, floating just a bit above the ground before he grasped my wrist.

"Will I see you around then?" he asked with his trademark grin, not a good one though, that grin could tell you that he was up to no good from a mile away. "Probably" I answered simply, pulling my arm away and flying as far away from him as possible. Well…that was weird…what was with the whole interrogation?

Brick's POV

As he watched her figure disappear into darkness, probably back to her home, he couldn't help but feel relieved. So she wasn't a powerpuff, she wasn't hero material and she wasn't even trained or used with her powers. Thos were good news. What he couldn't understand, was why she was crying or…trying to kill herself by falling from that distance. As he flew off and towards the bar that he knew he could find Butch, he couldn't help but feel suspicious about the big hole in the side wall and then the big dent in a building nearby. His crimson eyes searched for Butch's motorcycle and when he didn't find it, he knew his brother had long left. Was this what she meant by 'You missed him…'.

Sighing to himself, the leader of the Rowdyruff, flew silently towards their humble home, if you could call it that. It was a big and abandoned wood house in the woods, near the slums of the city. Rarely did anyone venture as far as to find their location, so that made it safe for them. As he glanced around, he saw the motorcycle, which meant Butch was back, Boomer was there as well, he left the blond at home when he left to find Butch.

As he walked inside the ruins, of what remained from the house and was intact, he noticed Boomer standing on the destroyed sofa in what was the living room, playing his games as usual, while Butch was busy in the kitchen, eating some left over pizza. Around the living room, there were bags of money, the first thing Boomer did was to get himself video games, while he had to make sure they had food. Such responsible brothers he had.

As he walked into the kitchen, his brother's green eyes glanced up at him as he swallowed the food in his mouth "The pink haired chick showed up at the bar tonight" he stated "I made sure we won't be seeing her again" he added with a shrug, but Brick simply scowled at him. Now that he pieced it together, he couldn't help but rub his temples "That chick…has the same powers as we do…she isn't a powerpuff, she just…has them" he chose his words carefully, not wanting Butch to know he found her after he did whatever he did to her "she also doesn't know how to use her powers…and is also a neutral…she's not on the puffy side" he spoke wisely, sitting down and regarding his raven haired brother. Butch just observed him quietly before he raised an eyebrow at him "How do you know that much information about her?" and suspicion was dripping from his tone. Brick knew how to handle that though "I have my informants…what do you think I've been doing after we met her? Went to strip bars?" he mocked Butch harshly. It seemed to work, because the raven haired boy stood up with a glare "Fuck off" was the only answer he could give, flipping Brick and heading towards the room he claimed as his own when they found the house.

The redhead only sighed and decided to do the same, leaving only Boomer to his games as he entered his own room and plopped on the bed. She had really captivating eyes. It wasn't the dull blue Bubbles had, no. It was a very light blue with silver circles and she had very odd hair, but it looked so soft, it felt silky when he grabbed her as she fell. And her body, it was, slender, but not thin, she was just petite. Why was he even thinking about that? It was stupid. She could be a threat and he had to keep an eye out for her, just in case. For now, he had to sleep, tomorrow they had a big day ahead.

Butch's POV

As he listened to Brick, he couldn't help but notice the light pink on his black shirt, it was a long hair speck, from the girl nonetheless. When his brother even lied to him, the raven haired male couldn't help but clench his jaw in irritation, his eyes hardening at the thought of Brick being as close as to hold the girl to have gotten that on his shirt. He left the kitchen, with cusses towards Brick, up to his room where he closed the door and kicked a piece of furniture, a broken chair with such force that it smashed to pieces. What did she do to get Brick so close to her? He had to admit that her presence felt intoxicating, he just couldn't help but want to touch her , reason why he even grabbed her wrists and stayed close enough to breathe into her scent, he could easily just kick her into the building, without having to hear her racing heart.

Glaring intently at the window as darkness overcame the city in the distance, he decided to just remain in his room for the night. He needed to find out more about her, he needed to make sure she wasn't a threat to them, make sure she couldn't get into his head anymore. He mockingly chuckled at himself and what thoughts ran through his mind. Maybe she had more than flight and strength as her powers, maybe she had some kind of pheromones that incited males…he could only guess, it was only the second time he saw her, yet, he felt unnaturally drawn to her and by the looks of it, so did Brick. He could kill her. He had to kill her if this assumption was true.

The next morning, I felt sore, well, more than sore, which immediately made me think of the night before. I started being slammed in walls quite a lot lately. Stretching and untangling the knots in my hair, my body inwardly fell back on the softness of the mattress. I didn't get to fall back to sleep when I heard the girls in the room next to mine yell and cause quite a chaos. Then it was silent again. Possibly some monster in Townsville judging by the speed with which they left.

Sighing, I pushed my body up and stumbled to the bathroom, claiming it as my own for a shower. And did it help, as I sat under the warm droplets that cascaded on my skin, I felt it soothing, taking away the pain and making me feel better already. When I stepped out and cleaned the foggy mirror, I couldn't help but notice the slight change of color around the ribs and as I turned to look better, my eyes widened, my whole back was bruised, the color having changed from brown to sickening violet and blue, even a bit of black on the edges. It was so ugly, I could even look at it, and then there were my wrists, from when the black haired one grasped me. The bruises he left being the exact shape of his hands. My finger tips brushed over the damage and I frowned. This wasn't good.

Either way, I wrapped myself in a bathrobe and walked out, because I had to get ready and go find a job, well, get at least some interviews. Last night when my mother caught me in my room, just when I got back, she squealed saying that he asked her to marry him…which made them engaged right now. Oh, the shock on my face.

That also meant I had to get a job and pay my part in this house from now on. Hey…I'm a pretty responsible girl, even if my mother is shameless.

My first choice was a fast food, but they didn't want me, then there was selling newspapers and magazines, which didn't want me either. My last chance stood in one of the most…outlawish parts of the town, a bar that was looking for a waitress. And as I walked into that place, I already knew that it would require a lot of my patience and a mild attitude towards the fat guys that would glance at my…back, or front. I was ashamed. But I needed it and from the talk I had with the boss, he was going to pay me quite well, and then there were the tips. Naturally, I agreed to start working here from tomorrow and he gave me the outfit I was supposed to wear…a skimpy one at that, showing a lot of cleavage and a lot of ass. Quite my luck.

When I got home, the girls, the Professor and my mom were gathered at the table, seemingly having a serious talk. Just as I walked into the kitchen, I was assaulted by Bubbles "Why didn't you tell us about your powers!" came her demand as I stared wide eyed at her and then at my mother, questioning her choice. She only smiled at me and placed her head on the man's shoulder as he regarded me with a serious gaze, but then it changed to a warm smile. The other two were looking at me wearily. "I…uh…what happened?" I was unsure of what my mom told them, so I had to verify first.

"I told them everything, Rai, sweetie…they know you've been keeping this because of me" my mother spoke, letting me know it was ok getting out of the shadows. Bubbles only grinned and gave a very tight embrace, scooping me up easily and giggling as she did so. I winched, mainly because she gripped my not so healthy part of the body, but I couldn't disappoint the girl, she was far more happy. "That means we should take her with us?" asked Blossom, looking at her father. My mother cut in though "Well…first, you should know that…well, she doesn't know how to use her powers…she barely used them in the past…she had no one to teach her how to control it exactly…she's very…inexperienced, I doubt she'd be helpful in such situations" it stung, but it was true. I was useless. And Buttercup seemed to think the same thing as she threw a glare my way.

I nodded and Bubbles let go with a look of concern. "We could teach her…we could show her how to, right Blossom?" she gingerly turned to her red haired sister with hopeful eyes. The redhead contemplated before shrugging "I suppose…" came the faint answer, to which Buttercup snarled and pulled away from the table, stomping her way to their room. The Professor just shook his head and gave a warm smile to the two girls "It's ok girls, I'm sure Buttercup will get accustomed to this situation…"

Really? Will she?

Four days passed since they found out about it, and they would drag me with them every time there was an emergency. I wouldn't get involved, I would simply watch as they would take care of thinks, rarely flying to their aid and just…raising some heavy objects or just saving innocent people from getting hurt, which was fine by me. Then I would train with Buttercup for combat skills, with Blossom for strategies and to let my deductive skills kick in once again, while Bubbles…well, Bubbles would comfort me and pack my wounds. I preferred to spend more time with Bubbles than any of the three, she was the most gentle of the trio and knew exactly how to brighten my day.

Today was no exception, they wouldn't tell me who we were facing today, they kept quiet, their faces more sour today than any other day. What could it be? As I trailed behind them, not really wishing to catch up with their speed, Bubbles did the same to stand by my side "Are you ok, Rai?" she asked din her sweet tone, which earned her a smile "Yeah…what's with the serious faces?" I asked curiously. She just hummed before thinking of an answer. "Well…we're kind of…well…we need to fight some really bad guys…Blossom wanted me to tell you to stay out of this one completely…they are…dangerous and vile, and rude and they fight dirty" she rambled on, but I tuned her out this time, my own baby blues heading towards where I could hear explosions and screams. Who could they be?

My question was answered the moment we came to the sight of the scene. This time, it was a Jewelry store, and they were just as violent, if not more as they laughed at the chaos they created. What was up with these weirdo's. The redhead was the first to notice the girls and as they spilled and landed in different directions, his eyes fell on me. It struck with awe at my sight and the way I landed gracefully a few feet away from the girls, while I had no such expressions on my face. The black haired one seemed to have noticed this too, because his jaw clenched and his usual forest green eyes just darkened. They were pissed.

"Not so fast, you assholes" came Buttercup's strong voice, over the tension. They didn't seem to notice that their eyes were on me, particularly, they just went with the flow. Blossom turned to me "Rai!Stay up in the air and watch…don't get involved!" her order came and I just nodded absentmindedly, flowing up, taking some distance between me and them as a whole, observing quietly and putting up my guard. The red and the green seemed to have watched my position before going back to their counterparts. And then it happened, they all charged at each other chaotically and as soon as the black haired one had Buttercup slammed hard into a building, his direction was set on me.

I saw him coming, I knew he would. He promised me something the night before and he seemed to be a man of his word. "Rai!" came the worried scream of Blossom and Bubbles, trying to untangle themselves from the other two and come to my rescue. It was futile though. I didn't budge, he came straight at me and landed a strong punch into my stomach, sending me flying through the windows of some kind of call center, having me fall through the cubicles in a tornado of glass shards, papers and chairs. He landed inside the hole he created, the people inside quickly running and abandoning the building. I was under a heap of chairs, under broken wood and papers, grunting from the ungraceful hit I took. Gathering some strength, I pushed the weight away and crawled out of the mess, standing up a bit dazed, rubbing my aching back as I glared at him, my glare going icy cold. "What the fuck is your problem?" I asked, clearly annoyed with his dirty move. In a second he had me punched again, in my side and then shoved through the windows again, falling out of the building and hitting the pavement underneath quite hard. My breathing became heavier, my ribs being more than smashed. I saw him coming at me again, with the intent of landing the last blow and kill me, but I scrambled on my feet fast enough, pushed my body away as his fist collided with the crater in which I was not long ago, the force making it even bigger.

He was so violent, but his moves…his fighting style, he was a very organized one, fluid, knowing exactly what he wanted to do, not even wasting time to think of it more. I watched him in awe as he turned without even as much as a flinch. He charged at me again and I managed to dodge him this time, going on the defensive mode and mainly avoiding his attacks, starting to get tired quickly. Taking advantage of this, using his incredible speed, he had me pinned down, once again, in a position so familiar. I was struggling to push him away as he held my wrists again. I was going to die. I knew it. He said me, he warned me and he was keeping his promise to me. As my baby blues opened to gaze in his merciless green ones, it was then that a tear slipped my eye and I gasped with the intensity of the pressure he was putting on me. "Stop it…." I muttered shakily "…Please…" and then my plea. I was begging him to let me live and he knew it and enjoyed every second of it.

The pressure stopped as he kept me pinned down, but he wasn't pushing anymore, he was simply taking the pleasure of seeing me in pain, noticing my body trembling and the tear stained face I now sported. His finger tips touched the part where he hit me, my ribs, the side of my shirt being tore at and exposing my stomach and shoulders, both which were cut, bruised and wounded. I let out a soft cry when he pressed on the wound, making me go through incredible pain, but he smirked, he just sat there and smirked at my expression. The fingers trailed to my face, over the cuts that covered my cheeks, the blood trailing on his fingers. He was a sadist. His smirk faded though and his eyes narrowed, his hand turning into a fist as it slammed next to my face. I couldn't understand him. My hands covered my face as my chest heaved, tears streaming down my cheeks, the simple gesture he did scaring the hell out of me.

He seemed to be in a fight with himself, but he chose to leave me like that, in pain, covered in wounds and blood. He left me to live and headed back to the fight more than surely. I blacked out. It was too much strain, to much pain and bloodloss for me to stay up. I couldn't even feel my hands anymore, so I let the darkness take over me once again. What was this? The second time?


	3. when we kiss chapter 3

It took me one week to recover, thanks to the fact that I could heal quicker than the average human. Either way, my sides still hurt and so did all my body and I had to call in sick for the week, which I think annoyed the hell out of my boss. He was going to make me work past the normal schedule, I was sure of it. And just like I suspected, he kept me over the night to continue the shift of another girl. The bar was full by night and the music was louder than the usual, which was quite painful on my ears, but I continued, sat at the bar and served drinks, went to clean tables, checked to see if everything was fine.

The slaps on my butt weren't something new and I already got used to that, I don't think they got used to me almost breaking their wrists every time they did it. Even so, tonight seemed to go smoothly and they seemed more preoccupied with the strippers grinding to the poles up on the small scenes they were on, while the hungry males were watching like a pack of wolves.

As I watched them, I couldn't help but shake my head and continue washing the glasses before placing them on the counter behind the bar. I was too concentrated on what I was doing to have realized that certain villains started gathering here, to be precise, the GanGreen Gang, with Ace leading them inside. My eyes shot up just as I saw the green male come to the bar. "Five beers, pinky" he grinned in a very odd and charming way. Truth be told, Ace, the leader of the gang was probably the most attractive of them, with slicked back black hair, a very charming way of acting and the silky tone in his voice. It could get a girl to swoon. "Coming right up" I stated before turning to take out five beers from the freezer behind me. As I set them on the bar counter and popped them open, the male couldn't stop staring at me with the same cunning smile "Anything else?" I asked, wanting him to just get the drinks and be gone. "You're the new addition, eh?" he asked in a teasing tone. I did get what he was saying and seductively leaned on the counter before my eyes locked onto his..well, sunglasses. "How about you and your friends play nice and forget I'm an addition to anything? Tonight I'm the chick at the bar….so let's keep it that way" I hissed in a deadly tone before giving him a small smile "Will that be all?" I asked again, but he was grinning, in that way that it would make you shiver "Yes, doll-face" and with that, he placed the money on the counter and left with the beers.

Somehow, he seemed to know something I didn't, and that bugged me. More came and left, but the gang remained there as I continued to serve or push out some drunkards that were making a scene. As I came back to the bar and knelt down to get more beer and then to get it into the freezer some more came in, but I didn't stand up, I continued fumbling with the bottles "Three beers" a male voice spoke up "Coming right-" and as I stood up to face the one that asked "-up" I was met with red crimson eyes boring into my own. He seemed just a bit surprised, before a scowl took over his face. I swallowed hard as he looked me over, the skimpy outfit suddenly making me very uncomfortable. "Just bring it to our table" he spat. My knees went weak and I held onto the counter to keep myself standing. Oh God…the three were here and I was supposed to bring them their beers…oh God…was there no mercy on my soul? I was probably going to get beaten up again, or worse…killed.

I looked up to see where they were staying and when I spotted them with the GanGreen Gang, I knew why Ace seemed to tease and mock me. He knew I had a nasty run-in with them, he knew about it and he enjoyed it very much from the grin he threw at me when he saw me looking their way. Gathering all my courage, I grabbed the three beer bottles and made my way through the sweaty bodies and grinding people. The raven haired one already latched his eyes on my outfit, the blond one was busy with playing on his phone and the redhead, well, he was sizing me up, a deep frown on his face. I stopped when I reached their table and set the three bottles down, all the while, the two were watching me like predators along with Ace at the table next to them. After I popped the bottles open and gained the blond's attention as well, Ace decided to extend my pain "So, doll-face, how long have you been working here?" he asked with an amused tone. My ice blues snapped to him as I narrowed my eyes "Knowing that will make you feel better?" I countered him "Ouch, doll, that hurt my feelings" he chuckled "Glad to hear so" I muttered before turning my attention to the three "You're that chick from that night!" came the blond's realization. Oh, it was on the tip of my tongue, the 'no shit sherlock' comment, but I held it and bit my lower lip instead. "Anything else?" I asked as politely as I could. Ace pushed his chair towards the boys "Oh yes, doll, how about your phone number?" he asked with that annoying grin of his "Right…" and with that I was turning to leave when the redhead's hand grasped my wrist, turning me almost immediately as I winched "Stay down" he ordered, tightening his grip

Looking around and seeing no one at the bar, I just listened and sat down on the chair next to the raven haired one. "Yes?" I asked with a tinge of annoyance "What do you think you are doing?" he asked in the harshest tone I heard that day "I'm obviously working here…if it wasn't obvious enough by the fact that I was at the bar…I wasn't giving free beer, that's for sure" came my snide comment. The redhead glared and that told me to shut up "You know what I meant" he growled. I knew he meant what I was doing with the powerpuffs and why I lied to him. It wasn't a lie though. The green eyes the guy next to me was sporting, were latched on my face and my every move. "Listen…I'm not a powerpuff, I never got into their crap…I was…forced by the surroundings to…well, I was dragged along" I muttered, not really choosing my words right. I wasn't going to tell them about my mother and their father.

"I don't even know why I'm giving you and explanation…what I do is none of your concern" I got an attitude, but they didn't like that. The raven haired guy stood up the moment I did "Butch…" came the warning voice of the redhead. I looked to him and at that moment, when his eyes locked on mine, so close, my stomach did a flip again and my heart started beating faster. I looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He wasn't going to sit "How are your bones doing?" he asked, his jaw tightening as his cold eyes fell on my exposed abdomen. I didn't want to say anything at that moment, he knew he struck a sensitive chord and my eyes betrayed me as I remembered how terrified I was. I left, without looking back at their table, I just left, no longer interested when the redhead yelled after me.

Later that night, I was in the men's bathroom, dragging some drunks out of the place since they passed out, when another drunk man walked in. "Well, who would expect to find this in the men's bathroom" he snickered as he approached me. I let go of the male I was dragging and turned to glare "Please step aside…so I can take him out of the bathroom…he had too many drinks and-" "I don't give a shit, come 'ere" he spoke as he grabbed me by my shirt which pretty much had it slightly ripped. Oh the good material they used with this. He seemed to have liked it because he trapped me. Just like on cue, more drunks came in and seemed to enjoy the idea the first man had. I screamed, yes, I screamed. I wasn't going to use my powers again, I didn't want to, I hated them because I got in trouble because of them.

As I sat there, grasping on the material that was barely covering me now, the filthy hands on me just making me tear up, there was the sound of a lock, after which I couldn't feel any more hands on me. There were no sounds, no nothing, and as I sat there, eyes closed and a tear rolling down my cheek, there was the breathing of one over my face, then there were the lips that touched mine roughly, making me let out a small whimper to the force and pressure. That was when my eyes snapped open and I saw the black hair, I saw the forest green eyes, I felt his strong arms wrapping around my waist and how his finger tips then lingered over the bruises that he created some time ago pressing down with force.

When he pulled away, we just stared at each other, I was trying to search for an answer, trying to search for any emotion from him, because my heart was ripping through my chest. "Why?" I whispered, but he just pressed on my figure "Shut up" came his cold words. "What did you do to me?" he asked in a more hazy tone this time. His lips rested on my shoulder as he had me pinned. I was confused, why would he do such a thing? Was he sane? He just tried to kill me a week ago and now he was …familiar with me? Intimate?

"…What?" I asked in a hushed tone, but he just crashed his lips onto mine again, with even more force, one of his hands grasping the back of my neck, pulling me closer, but then he suddenly stopped and shoved me away. I gasped as my back hit the wall and my body trembled, I don't know if it was from fear or adrenaline. As his eyes traveled over every curve, he noticed how exposed I was and he took off his leather jacket, tossing it to me. When I got to look down, I also saw the bodies of the men that tried to have their way with me, all knocked out cold.

"Butch…what the hell are you-" and that's when the redhead saw me and him. Me having his leather jacket wrapped around my body while he was among the pile of bodies. The redhead seemed to clench his jaw at the sight and just stepped out of the bathroom. While Butch, well, he glanced at me before he left, following after the redhead.

I sat there, in the men's bathroom, with Butch's leather jacket wrapped around my body, the scent of him quickly seeping through my nostrils as my mind went back to what he did to me. What did he mean by his question? What I did to him? Nothing! That much was clear.

Butch's POV

Why did he do that? He wasn't sure himself because she was so pathetic and …really dumb looking. She couldn't even use her damned powers to fight off some drunkards. Maybe he also did it out of pride, because he knew well enough Brick would come after him. Either way, his actions were completely reckless, something he never does. Mentally, he beat himself up as he followed his brothers out of the bar, not even glancing back for a moment. Brick was silent, too silent for his comfort and that was a sign that he wasn't happy with what he saw. At least he didn't see the approaching method he used on the girl, he would have been even more pissed.

When they reached their house, Boomer, clueless as usual went on his merry way towards his console to play his usual games until morning while the two down to earth brothers remained behind.

"What were you doing?" came the irritated question from Brick, his back remaining turned to Butch.

"Why would you care?" and he answered with another question, like he usually did.

"Because she's working with them, obviously" and now Brick was beyond annoyed, he turned to face his brother and his expression screamed that he was fed up.

"Is that another lie I'm sensing?" Butch tried again, this time with a raised eyebrow as he leaned on the door counter. Brick clenched his jaw, a common trait among the three brothers and without even letting Butch react, he aimed a punch at him, stopping only a millimeter away from his nose. Butch didn't falter, he merely gazed at his brother in a daring manner. Why would he go so far, only for a girl that looked so helpless and pathetic , so vulnerable …maybe he liked that. He for one, liked to see her so helpless, so submissive and when she pleaded for him to not kill her that day, it sent him into a scary mode, and if he had a tail he would have wagged it then. He simply liked hearing her shaky voice, begging him, succumbing to him like that. Maybe he was a sadist, maybe he liked that for all the wrong reasons, but something was odd about her, because it kept luring him to her and apparently, it had the same effect on his brother, Brick.

"That made you feel more of a man?" he asked, his green hues locking with the bloody red of his brother. With that, he unfolded his arms from over his chest and moved away from the redhead, going for his bedroom. It was going to be a restless night once again, he just knew it.

Rei's POV

The next morning, I woke up more than tired, I actually slept in and when I did wake up, it was time for dinner. Besides dodging the looks I got from the three girls and the two adults at the table, I made myself something easy to eat.

"Where were you?" asked my mother, her eyes gleaming with curiosity as she pressed her lips in a thin line. "Work" I muttered in a hazy tone, taking my sandwiches and heading towards my bedroom right back. I was in no mood for conversations at the table and they left me be, sensing that.

As I opened the door to my room and calmly walked in, slamming the door shut with my foot, I didn't pay attention to the redhead on my bed. It was actually a few minutes after I set the plate on the desk next to the bed that I raised my eyes from the floor and met with his presence. My reaction was much like a squeal, muffled by his hand that covered mine to stop me.

With eyes widened I tried to contain my surprise. When I relaxed, he let go, his fierce eyes still remaining on my figure a bit questioningly. After all, I was wearing some embarrassing pink pj's with hello kitty pattern all the way and some duck slippers, my hair was looking like a tornado and my face looked tired obviously. "What the fuck?" I asked in a hushed tone, taking a few steps back.

He just scoffed and looked the other way with irritation obvious on his face. "I came to talk" he muttered in a whisper, well, more of a low growl than anything. "Do you even know that the girls can sense you being here any moment? What the hell do you want to talk about that you had to see me now?" I asked in a frustrated way. I didn't want world war three to happen in my room and him being here was obviously dangerous. I had to pray that he would go away and that the girls wouldn't sense him. My only chance was to get this over with asap. "Whatever…just get it over with" I sighed, plopping down on the chair at the desk and munching on my sandwich. No, I had no shame and I didn't care about him seeing me like this either, who was he? Madonna? No. So no reason to get all frilly and pretty.

He didn't seem troubled either as he sat on my bed Indian style, gazing at me unimpressed. "Why were you with the powerpuffs?" he began the questioning. I swallowed my bite and set the sandwich on the plate, taking a moment to think. "First…how did you find me here?" I asked "How did you know I was here?" I added, crossing my arms over my chest. He seemed annoyed by my question as his jaw clenched "I took my chances, I didn't know for sure…I only knew you were around the puffs" he explained as if he told a three year old what a lollipop looked like. "Right" I muttered, feeling a tad bit stupid "As for your question, well, as you can see, I live with them…it's kind of hard to dodge them" I also spoke, leaning my back on the chair. He nodded as if it now made sense for him before he pushed himself off of the bed and stood up, his muscles flexing just a bit and showing quite a lot from the sleeveless shirt he had.

I let my eyes linger, being the hormone driven teen I am and he noticed that, because he smirked playfully and walked towards me, placing a hand on the arm of the chair and leaning in so he was close to my face. Hi long strands of red tickled as they fell over my neck a tinsy bit. The closure, it was intense, and I could smell his scent, that of soap and musk? It was an odd choice for a perfume or whatever he used, but it was…making me feel dazed. My baby blues gazed in his fiery hues as my lips instinctively parted slightly. He did the unexpected. He closed the space between us and met my lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. It was so tender yet it made sparks go up in my stomach and it was burning my heart, it was that passionate and intense. When I pulled away I was panting lightly, trying to understand the sudden tension that built up between me and him. Why was it there?

Before he got close again, I pushed him away. "You should go" I stated coldly, striking him quite hard as his expression changed from devilish to confused and then annoyed as he left through the window. I know I upset him, but what did he think he was doing? Kissing an arch enemy of my family? Of my step-sisters? That was outrageous. Hell, this was the second arch enemy I did kiss. The worst part was that I enjoyed it as much as he did.


	4. when we cry chapter 4

The next few days, I spent thinking about what happened between me and the redhead whose name I still didn't catch. Either way, it was currently the start of the day, the sun rising up and finally shining upon Townsville. I was savoring my coffee in the park, sitting calmly on the bench and sipping slowly from the thermos. It was my daily jogging, starting from 4 am till 5 am and now I was taking a well-needed break after which I would go back home. The cold air tickled my skin as goose bumps formed over my arms and legs, making me shiver a bit and brush my hands over the affected zones.

Absentmindedly, I touched my lips and leaned on the bench, crossing one leg over the other. The weather was starting to get colder and soon autumn would fall over the city and make the leaves part ways with the branches and lay down like a carpet on the pavement. That was also the reason why I had a long sleeved hoodie with baggy pants to hide any flesh from showing, but even so, the cold still managed to crawl under my clothes. With a heavy sigh, I stood up, the thermos in my hands and just as I did, a red streak went over my head with incredible speed before a blue one followed and then a green one. I watched curiously as they were headed towards somewhere unknown to me, towards the woods.

"Why would they go there?" I asked myself. I tried to turn away and mind my own business, but my curiosity always gets the best of me and so, I found myself floating above the ground and silently following the path they took.

I landed behind an abandoned house, one that was old and a bit destroyed from the looks of it. I pulled the hoodie over my head and walked around it as stealthily as I could. Why would they be in such a place? And did I get to the right place? Maybe they were just fooling around and flying around. But when I found a piece of jewelry, a golden ring that looked quite expensive, I knew I was at the right place. This was their hiding place from what I could piece together and as I was about to take a few steps forward, the door opened wide. Thank god I had enough time to hide behind a solid tree because otherwise I would have been dead meat. I peeked from my place and saw the blondie, looking around confused, after something and as I glanced at the ring in my hand, I knew it probably was the thing he was looking for. "Brick! Are you sure you saw it here?" he called out loudly, making me cringe. No long after, the redhead came out, looking puzzled "Yeah…we passed by it when we left" he muttered, placing his hands on his hips as his eyes also searched for the ring.

The blonde one shrugged and went back inside "Maybe someone took it" he trailed off as he went in, closing the door behind him. The redhead now named Brick, continued to gaze around for it and I was going to sneak away if it weren't for the green eyes that met me when I turned around.

"AAAAAAH!"

The high pitched yell that came out of my mouth made the black haired male wince and glare at me. I almost flew up, but he caught my ankle and threw me just far enough that I landed just in front of Brick, sliding back just a bit as my eyes shut tight at the impact. Well, my butt was going to hurt bad tomorrow.

His red eyes stopped on my form a bit surprised as Butch came out from where I was hiding. My hoodie fell off in the process, showing the locks of pink hair falling around chaotically. When I did open my eyes, the raven was looking down at me and so was Brick, not knowing exactly what to do, given the past events between me and him. My own baby blues looked around awkwardly "I…was jogging…" came my explanation. The blonde also came out from the house, staring weirdly at me, with his head tilted to the side. "We must kill her, no?" asked the blonde as Brick snapped his head towards him in annoyance "No Boomer, we aren't killing anyone" he muttered as he turned his gaze back to me. Butch knelt to my level and snatched my wrist to him, tightening his hold on my hand so hard that it inwardly opened, showing the ring. "Oww" I whined, trying to pull my hand back "What the hell!? It hurts!" I added as I struggled "Why is this in your hand then?" he asked in a very calm yet deadly tone, to which I glared "I just found it on the ground because I stumbled on this old house and was curious and looked it over and this was not very far from it…" I blurted out annoyed. Brick seemed to buy my excuse because he pulled me away from Butch in a protective manner. "I believe her" he spoke for both the two brothers.

Boomer just pouted and left while Butch sized me up and glared at his brother, as if telling him he was stupid. When we were left alone, Brick turned me to face him "Wanna eat something?" he asked with a grin, not even letting me answer before he dragged me inside. I didn't expect him to be so friendly with someone like me, but what could I do? I just sat down at the table, facing Butch as he ate while Brick was busying himself with fixing me a sandwich. I would avoid eye contact with the raven haired brother and just fumble with the edge of my over sized hoodie, seemingly very interesting at the moment.

"I didn't know people jog at 5 am" Butch muttered, his green orbs watching for any reaction. I looked up to meet his eyes and bit my lower lip "I couldn't sleep…" I confessed, something true completely. Brick set the plate in front of me at just the right time, glaring at Butch. There was so much tension, that I could barely breathe, but Brick decided it wasn't enough and placed his hands on my shoulders before leaning in and pressing his cheek on mine. "You should eat up" he whispered to me and I could feel, god, I could feel the green eyes burning holes in my soul and body. He left the table with a slam of the door and I couldn't understand the anger "What's…happening?" I asked unsure. Brick just sighed and sat down "He can't accept that you and me are a couple…well, secretly a couple" he grinned.

It took my mind a few minutes to process what he just said and when I did I couldn't help but stare at him blankly "…How did- When did that happen?" I asked in a very confused tone. Brick only seemed amused "Well, I decided that because I like you and you like me from what I've seen so when two people like each other, they form a couple" he explained as he placed his elbow on the table, his playful eyes taunting me. As much sense as it made, I felt as if I had no choice in this. "Well..this moved fast" I whispered to myself, no longer hungry "What? You don't like it?" he asked as he leaned in, close to my face "I don't date people that want to kill me" I muttered, blushing a bit and looking away "Well, I don't want to kill you now" he spoke with a chuckle, grasping my chin to make me look at him "When I like something, I make it mine" he added in a serious tone, making my stomach flip and my eyes to widen just a bit before his lips met mine in one of those fiery kisses.

My eyes closed and I accepted it and damn did it feel amazing. As much as it was wrong, it felt so right and we made a promise to stay secretly as a couple and still fight when we need to fight, just so others wouldn't get suspicious. From what I know, only Butch knew because Boomer was too…clueless to catch onto anything.

For a few days, me and Brick would go out in secluded areas and spend time together, or I would go to his house and spend some training time there. Yes, he started training me on how to use my powers and we were currently in such a session.

I had to take him by surprise and I was currently sitting on the branch of a tall tree, hunting him like a predator, my eyes watching him intently as he sat still in the middle of the opening. Without any warning, I pounced on him from above, using quite some speed and strength to tackle him down on the ground and hold his neck with my hand. With a happy grin, I gazed down at him, almost mockingly "Got you!" I exclaimed as he looked at me surprised, but that expression soon changed to a devilish smile and in a second I was the one on the ground with him hovering above me, holding me down by my wrists. "I don't think so" he teased as he pulled himself and me up, but then ended up shoving me back down and wrestle with me among the leaves and the grass, making my laugh audible from quite a distance.

Butch's POV

Such an annoying sight. He had been watching the two for a whole day now and it never stopped making him want to pounce on his brother like an animal claiming what's his. He hissed at the idea. Her? Claiming her as his? That was blasphemy! Staring intently as the two wrestled playfully in the grass made his blood boil. He couldn't explain what he was feeling but he was going to keep it under a lock since his brother was far more important than some stupid female. With a shake of his head, the raven haired male departed from the scene and slowly walked to the house, preparing himself to go at one of his usual bars.

As night fell, Butch was gone into the city, at the bar he liked most. His favorite person worked there, a 20 year old strawberry blonde with a very nice body that seemed to like her job so much that she would also get private with her clients. That also had Butch counted in.

Her wavy hair and angel outfit made him content with the situation back home once again and as soon as she finished her shift, he was waiting for her on his motorcycle.

"Nice to see you, love~" came her voice as he turned to gaze at her. She was so hot in that trench coat she was wearing and only thing she was wearing. He smirked, already enjoying this "Nice to see you too, Tiga" he countered as the blonde climbed over the vehicle. They were gone in the night, first at a motel and then at the house in his room. The fun they had had his spirit raised and soon, in the morning, the sweaty body of the stripper laid in his bed, sleeping while he stared up at the ceiling.

As morning came, he retreated in the shower while the woman was left alone in his room. Little did he know, she woke up and was now downstairs looking for food in the fridge. A certain pink haired girl met face to face with the blonde and as soon as he got of the shower, he stumbled downstairs where the two were looking at each other. Butch looked over at Tiga and grasped her arm "What are you doing here?" he hissed with annoyance, only a towel wrapped around his middle while Tiga had one of his shirts on. One that he didn't even let her borrow. This was also the first time she did this and he was just as surprised as the pink haired girl to see her there. "Calm down, love, I was hungry" she purred as her arms wrapped around his neck and the shirt raised up enough to show her butt clearly.

Rei's POV

I was at Brick's house at the time he asked me to be, aka when training started and as soon as I entered the house, I was met with quite the sight. A blonde woman searching through the fridge, with an oversized shirt to cover any…flesh. When she saw me, she regarded me confused. But before she could ask anything, Butch had already gotten downstairs and grasped her arm. My eyes wandered over his exposed body, his abdomen and his chest and the very strong outline of his arm muscles, the damp black hair and the wild greens. I avoided his eyes though and simply looked elsewhere as the blonde locked her arms around his neck. As much as it shouldn't have, it did bother me greatly, so I just sat down at the table as if the two didn't even exist, minding my own business "Take off my shirt" his voice suddenly rang "My pleasure~" and the shirt was off, her chest wide and exposed to everyone, making me widen my eyes and immediately look away. Butch glared at her "Go up in my room and get dressed…now" and he seemed pissed off from the cold and sharp tone he used. The woman then groaned and looked my way just as I did at her "Why? She can't handle a real woman around?" came her bitter response.

Wait…what? Why was I suddenly the center of her attention? I just stared at her unbelievably, processing what she just said. So if she was a real woman, what did that make me? I just raised an eyebrow at her and turned my eyes elsewhere, not really interested in creating drama. As she saw that I ignored her completely, the blonde scoffed and slammed her palm on the table, startling me. Butch was about to pull her away when I stood up and came close to her face, daring her to do something more "Is there a problem?" I asked as nicely as I could. "The problem is your presence in here, so why don't you take a few minutes away from here and leave the table for someone that knows how to use it?" she rambled on, making sexual puns. So, she thought I was invading her and Butch's space? "I suppose I should claim defeat…people usually use beds, but I can see where you're coming from" I hissed in a dangerous tone. Oddly enough, Butch only watched as this developed "You bitch!" and her emotions exploded just as Brick walked in on the scene, her lunging at me, wanting to grasp my hair, but I caught her wrist mid-air and shoved her gently and that resulted in her being slammed into the fridge. "Fuck off" I muttered, glaring at Butch now that was simply watching.

"What the hell are you doing?" started Brick, glaring at Butch "Why is there one of your women in the kitchen? I thought I made myself clear when I said only your bedroom" he roared as he gazed at the now panicked woman and then back at his brother. Without wasting any more time, Butch just grasped his 'woman' and headed for his room, not amused anymore, but bitter.

Truth be told, lately, Butch seemed even more bitter than before. He was even more hateful towards me and bitter towards his two brothers. Speaking of which, a very sleepy Boomer walked in, looking around groggily. "What's the commotion? I wanna sleep.." he mumbled as he sat down at the table, looking at Brick with confused blue eyes. He then noticed me "Oh…hey Rei…training again?" he asked as he waved at me "Yes" I smiled brightly as Brick went around the kitchen, placing the cereal and other food on the table for Boomer. Brick was the big brother figure, one that took care of his brothers and made sure they were alright. He was a good strategist and also more mature than the two. Boomer was the careless and reckless brother, he liked to play games all day, made a game out of everything and usually his fighting style was just as chaotic. Butch…well, butch was hard to read. He was cold and bitter towards everyone and when you thought you figured him out, he would change immediately and prove you that you could never put an end to his complexity. He was like a puzzle, hard to make if you didn't have all the pieces.

Sighing, I ate what Brick made for me and that consisted of cereals and milk before we headed to training again.

Later that day, I was going back home and it was already dark. I chose not to fly because I wanted to clear my mind on the way and lie to my 'family' once again. A scream caught my attention and as much as I wanted to just turn and leave, I couldn't help but want to at least see what was going on. I sneaked about and floated just above the ground to avoid anyone hearing my footsteps and as I took a peek around the corner, I saw a gang trying their luck on a stripper. That stripper happened to be Tiga.

With new found courage, I stepped out from the darkness.

"Hey, back off" I muttered as I looked at the seven of them, placing my hands on my hips. The blonde stared at me wide eyed from the ground and the wall she was backed on. "Are you crazy?" she screeched as one pointed a knife at her chin.

"…well, that depends…really" I stated as I thought about it. Yes, getting into a situation like this was both courageous and stupid, and crazy at the same time, but given that I wasn't like the average humans, I took the liberty of flaunting my courage at this moment.

"Who the fuck are ya dolly? Wanna get yo face cut off?" one of them blurted out before he charged at me, with a knife. I blocked him head on and sent him crashing into a wall, knocking him out cold. "Anyone else?" I asked as they all looked at me. In a second, I had six men trying to cut me to pieces.

I did expect such a reaction…just not from all of them. Doesn't it go with ' they attack you one by one'? No? Well, I was in deep shit. I managed to hold my ground for a bit, but when one of them cut into the calf of my right leg, I found it hard to stand. Then another knife came and my blouse was gone, leaving a nasty long scratch between my breasts. My arms got cut too as I tried to hold them down, but one kicked me in the stomach and I was knocked off my feet at that point. The remaining four men stood above me with sick grins on their faces "We showed her" their laughter could be heard clearly as Tiga's worried expression travelled towards me. I was biting my lower lip so hard from the pain that it started to bleed and as one decided to take the final hit with his knife, I shut my eyes tight.

It never came. Instead, when I opened my eyes, I saw the four bodies laying there and a muscular figure hovering over me. To my surprise, it wasn't who I expected, but who I would have never thought it would be. Butch.

His eyes went over my cuts and bruises and the blood I had on me, before it stopped on my exposed top, well, the pieces of clothing were still hanging over the chest, but my abdomen with the scars I had was exposed, along with the fine line between my breasts. He quietly scooped me in his arms, which startled me and made me look at him weirdly and then carried me out of the alleyway, not even looking back to see if Tiga was fine. Perhaps he knew she was fine, after all, I was the badly injured one, so that meant all the anger went on me.

"You're stupid" he muttered coldly, not even bothering to look at me.

"Right…because saving someone's life is stupid…" I grumbled as I glared at my bloody hands. He glanced down at me before looking up again "Can you walk your sorry ass home?" he asked again. His tone cut deeper than the knife in my calf and that made me glare up at him "No one asked you to carry me" my frown was as nasty as it could get "Fine" he replied and placed me on the ground.

I didn't expect that.

He started walking away, leaving me in the middle of the street with no power to even float myself. "What the hell!" my yell was loud enough to wake up someone from a house nearby, as the light opened from the windows.

He didn't stop, he just continued to walk away.

Realizing just how helpless I was, that made me panic and my heart to beat faster and faster thinking of what to do and there was none. No choices.

"Please…don't leave me" I spoke softly, my voice breaking at that point as my eyes got teary.

He stopped and looked back at me with an unreadable expression before he slowly walked back to me and crouched at my level. His eyes were as cold as ever and my tears were hot as they slipped over my cheeks and his thumb was so nice against my skin as it wiped the hot tears off my face as tenderly as possible. "Stop crying like an idiot" he mumbled in a hushed tone.

He did pick me up from the ground and he did let me bury my face into his chest, breathing his scent…it was so nice, the smell of rain and soap and…the smell of the forest, as if he was impregnated with it's smell forever. It was fresh and sad at the same time, so lonely and so cold. It made me cry in the safety of his shirt and his strong arms holding my numb body.

I wasn't going home for the night, that was for sure. He had other plans.


	5. when we cheat chapter 5

After a long search for a place to stay in for the night, Butch finally found a good motel far enough so that no one would find us. I didn't want Brick to see me like this and that also included my family, even if they would be worried sick, I could make up an excuse. So now I was laid on the bed while Butch searched for a first aid-kit and came back at my side. He sat down and placed me legs in his lap, taking off my shoes and raising my right leg enough so that he could apply some kind of substance on my nasty cut. At that point I was grasping the sheets between my fingers so hard, because it stung horribly. "Oww…." I whimpered and struggled to not cry, but I ended up covering my face with my palms as he applied more of that on all of my cuts and then carefully bandaged each individually.

When he was done, he raised both my legs and then placed them back down on the bed, going to put the things he used back in the case he found. I peeked from between my fingers and saw that I was left alone in the bedroom, so I sat up and inspected my bandaged wounds, poking them gently. "Stop doing that" came his bitter voice as he walked back inside from the bathroom.

I looked like a deer caught in the headlights and just like a kid, I pouted and turned away from his burning gaze.

"I will take a shower" he muttered before he disappeared for a good ten minutes, time in which I explored the room, finding out I also had a TV and as I tried to turn it on, I discovered that the remote had no batteries which made me frown and throw it away. After that I just stared dumbly at the Tv, almost wishing I could turn it on with my mind to make some of the tension in the room go away.

It was useless because the moment he came out of that shower, my hormones were shot up a few notches and I just stared long and hard. This boy looked so perfect, as if he was sculpted by someone to look like one of those greek statues, except for the naked part. I cleared my throat when he noticed me looking and just turned away to avoid eye contact.

However, he seemed to enjoy my reaction and with a smirk that was up to no good, he sat on the bed. "Something wrong?" he asked as he leaned enough to grab my chin and force me to lock eyes with him. My blood was rushing and it was obvious I was blushing, while my heart would beat so fast I could swear it was going to break out of my chest…my numb body didn't help either. "N-No" I stuttered as I tried to look away, but he kept me in place. Those green eyes were literally tearing me apart and as I whimpered to get away from his intoxicating touch, he closed the space with a rough kiss and a gentle bite on my already abused lip. Oh the tension that was created at that moment. His tongue demanding entrance while his teeth grazed my soft lips, it was so dominating and powerful, almost impossible for me to not give in.

He pushed me back on the bed and hovered over my figure, the devilish look in his eyes already telling me what he was thinking as he came down again with another feverish kiss. This time I granted him entrance and he roughly molded his tongue with mine, making me moan lightly from the pressure he had on me. The image of Brick passed through my head as his kisses turned from my mouth to my cheekbone and then down on my collar bone. My palm pressed against his warm chest and pushed enough to make him stop and look at me a bit confused.

"I want batteries….for the remote" I whispered shyly. What…? I was never shy, so why would he make me feel this way?

As I looked away, he got my drift and sighed as he pulled away. "Brick on your mind?" he asked as sharply as he could and before I got the chance to respond, he was already gone out of the room. I doubted he went after batteries, but I know that when he came back, I was asleep and he took the time to cover me with the blanket and slip into bed as well, keeping some distance from me. I realized how I was a terrible person for doing this to Brick. Tomorrow I would have a conversation with Butch and this event would never be spoken of again.

Brick's POV

When Rei left, he couldn't help but feel lonely again. Something about this girl made him feel whole and whenever she left, he felt as if that part of him was ripped away. It was tempting to just keep her only with him or kidnap her forever . He smiled at the thought and then retreated to his room. Boomer was as always playing his games and Butch was probably out again, so he took some time to relax. Suddenly, his cellphone beeped, alerting him of a message that he received. Thinking it was probably Rei, he checked it out only to see a familiar number and name above the message that confused him.

From : B

Meet me at our spot. Urgently.

And he obliged, given that the person used to be important in his life for a few months. Brick really thought she was the one for him because they were so similar, but after a while, things turned…weird and he had to stop it from progressing.

So now he was waiting at the train station of Townsville and at that hour, it was lonely and quiet, a stray dog was the only thing breathing there. This was, well, used to be their place where they could meet and not be seen, usually at this hour too and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

"I'm glad you came" the voice of a woman was heard and as she came out of the darkness, the red hair and pink orbs were as clear as day. Her usual attire, some jeans, a shirt and a pink jacket along with sneakers, Blossom smiled gingerly at Brick, already feeling the past memories flooding her mind. The two of them secretly dated for a while until they realized they were simply not meant to be, not to add the whole villain and hero antic which couldn't change for either of them.

"What's the problem?" he asked eagerly, trying to get this finished with. Blossom walked towards him and sat down on the bench he was sitting on. "Well… a lot happened..I just wanted to talk" she murmured, looking down at her feet.

Brick just rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets "Bloss…you know we can't-" "I know Brick…I just felt the need to talk to you" she countered, her fierce pink eyes meeting his red ones. "What's happening to you and your brothers? Why are you stealing so much jewelry and money? I s someone else behind this?" she attacked him with questions. He huffed, already annoyed "None of your business" came his answer as he stood up.

"Brick!" she shrieked standing up just like he did "Please.." she begged, getting in his way.

"Stop Bloss" he muttered "we're enemies, remember? Treat me as such" his tone was calm as he regarded the girl's agitated figure.

Suddenly, Blossom's hands clutched Brick's collar and she brought him in a kiss. Realizing what she was doing, Brick quickly pushed her away, glaring at the daring redhead. "What the hell!?" he was confused and angry for what she did, more importantly, what was she thinking?

"I missed you" came her explanation to her behavior as the male just wiped his lips "I'm seeing someone and I'm not going to allow her to get hurt just because you can't hold your urges" he snapped at her. Blossom was surprised that he would get so defensive, in fact, she expected him to give into her…so who was this mystery girl?

Frowning, Blossom just shook her head "Whatever…" and with that she was gone into the sky, leaving a pink streak along and letting Brick think over what happened. What worried him was that she was smart enough to figure that there was more behind the stealing than met the eye.

When morning came I already felt better, the superficial wounds having healed while the gash in my leg, not so much. I could walk, but I stumbled because it was painful. Either way, it was way better than when I got here, so now I was sitting at a café shop with Butch facing me in awkward silence.

I chewed on my cheek as my fingers tapped the cup with coffee in front of me, a croissant laid temptingly in another small plate not far from the cup. Butch was sitting with his hands stuffed in his pockets, staring at me coldly with a light frown on his face. He seemed annoyed and angry at the same time, as if he was expecting me to do something stupid.

I was looking down at the cup, unable to meet his icy gaze. "Butch…about last night" I began timidly with a small tone before my eyes actually met his "We should-" "It never happened" he interrupted me harshly, leaving me with my mouth open and unable to say anything. "I have a reputation…and I dislike bimbo's like you, I just wanted to see how loyal you are to my brother…but you're worthless" he muttered, looking away this time with a more relieved expression. He relaxed and crossed his arms over his chest as I just looked down at my cup. Why did it hurt me? Hearing him say that felt as if someone shoved a knife through my chest and I had no idea why. "I see" was my only reply before I continued to sip on my coffee. He also seemed surprised by my reaction, due to the insults he put in his statement, but I didn't really care. As I took my last sip, I stood up, placed some money on the table and looked at him "Eat the croissant and pay" and with that I walked away…well, as limping and walking can go.

When I got home, my mother literally tackled me and the girls attacked me with questions, except Buttercup of course, but it didn't bother me much. I had to dodge them all just to get to my room and take a nap since tonight I had a night shift at the bar.

After a well needed shower, I lunged for the bed and as soon as my face hit the pillow, someone knocked on my door. Groaning to myself, I turned to face the door with a raised eyebrow, my damp locks falling over my face "Yeah" and as the door opened I was quite surprised to see Blossom.

"Blossom? Something wrong?" I asked in my usual tone as the redhead quietly closed the door after her, seemingly distracted. "Blossom?" I tried again and this time, it did catch her attention.

"Rei…can I ask you something? You should know I would never ask you such things because I'm not usually used to ask people about these matters but since you're older and more-" "Just ask" I interrupted with a blank expression on my face. She blushed lightly and walked over to my bed, making herself comfy as she sat down cross-legged.

"I like this boy…we're kind of opposites and we were together some time back…but we broke up and now he just popped up in my life again after not showing his face around much…and these old feelings, well, they are overwhelming and I still have feelings for him" she finally took a deep breath "What should I do? I kissed him…yesterday…he just rejected me…does that mean he no longer has feelings for me?" she continued to pry as I took a pillow and hugged it as I rested my chin on it.

I stopped to think for a bit. Apart from the situation she was in, Blossom would have never trusted her sisters with this, so it was nice feeling as if she could trust me with her little affair. I smiled warmly, preparing to go in my old sister mode. With a clear of my throat, I looked at her seriously "So you like him a lot" "Yes"

"But you broke up"

"..yes"

"And now you want him back"

"Yes"

"But he rejected you when you kissed him"

"…..yes"

"That means he doesn't like you anymore" I spoke bluntly and I saw how her face dropped "Or…you just took him by surprise" I added, seeing a tinge of hope in her eyes. "Or he could be with someone else already" I pointed out, to which she fumbled with her hands "He did say…he was seeing someone" she whispered "But…I think it's a lie since he would never like an ordinary girl that is…not to add most people are afraid of him …it's impossible for him to have someone" she explained wisely, to which I sighed. "Well…if that's true, than it brings us back to the first two options" and that was my conclusion "So continue to try and see him, but don't rush things?" and she nodded content with my opinion and advice and I felt so good I was finally playing a role in her life. It must seem odd, but such things bring people together and I did need to get to know the three step-sisters better. Thanking me for my help, she left with a smile from my room and I couldn't help but watch her with a smile of my own.

Shaking my head, I settled myself to fall asleep for a few hours before going to the bar for my shift.

Later that night, I was as always sporting my skimpy outfit and serving people around the bar while the strippers did their magic and the beer kept the men's minds occupied. During this, the trio showed up once again, Brick, Boomer and Butch and as the two left, Brick remained at the counter with me.

"How much longer until you get off?" he asked as he leaned over, looking at my outfit worriedly.

I looked at him with a playful smile before also leaning on the counter, my hazy gaze stopping on his lips. "Why? Have any plans?" I asked in a lingering voice to which he only smirked and came closer, now inches away from me, before a fat guy shoved his way at the counter, ruining the moment completely "Hey yo! Get me a beer and fast" he demanded as Brick glared at the man, his red eyes going into a wild predatory glisten.

I rolled my eyes and turned to take a bottle out of the freezer and then popped it open, sliding it over the guy as he slammed the coins on the counter with disgust. I just shook my head and turned back to look at Brick, but he was no longer there, instead, he had the man up by his collar demanding that he would apologize to me or he would end his life on the spot. Seeing the blind rage was kind of scary, good thing I got to him in time before he punched the guy out completely.

"Brick…enough" I pleaded as I placed my hand on his shoulder and as if he came out of a trance, he looked at me and scoffed, placing the man down. "What are you doing?" came my urgent question as I placed my hands on my exposed hip bones, tilting my head to the side as if scolding a little kid.

"I don't like men treating you like that" he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as I sighed. It was nice to see someone like him so concerned about me, it was actually touching to know he would go so far to make sure I was fine.

"I will go back then" I murmured about to turn, but his hand reached out and grasped my wrist, swinging me back to him "Take this" he spoke as he took of his red cap and placed it on my head "No one will even dare to look at you as long as you have my cap" he smirked taking advantage of my surprised look on my face. "Brick…" my voice trailed off. His lips met mine in a sweet and tender kiss before he released me and went to the table where his two brothers were.

Oddly enough, the forest greens kept locking on me, almost hatefully, but I shrugged them off and smiled to myself as I watched the redhead go. Tapping the red cap on my head lightly and to the side, I went back to my job.

What was weird was that no one actually dared to look me in the eyes all night and no one talked to me in a demanding tone anymore. Was he that feared around here? I couldn't help but wonder what bad things he did to earn this…

"They hit again!" came the urgent voice of Blossom as she stumbled into my room with Bubbles hot on her trail. I was getting dressed to go grocery shopping and was mid-pulling my blouse on when they barged in.

"Who?"

"The RowdyRuff's, this time at a science laboratory" she spoke as she turned around, letting me pull down my blouse "Why would they break into that?" I asked curiously, thinking about how Brick could use items from a lab. It was absurd.

"They discovered a new substance a few days back, one that can eradicate humanity with simply a drop, or turning it into gas state" she continued worriedly. I stared wide eyed at her before nodding and following them out and towards the scene. Buttercup joined us shortly after, having disappeared god knows where and appearing just in time.

On the way there, I couldn't help but worry and ask myself certain questions. Why were they in need of money, jewelry and some deadly substance? Why would Brick do this? It bothered me to no end because I couldn't talk about these things with him, we established the 'no hero or villain talk' yet it kept bugging me.

As we landed on the ground and saw the three boys carrying some impressive machines along with some dangerous looking substances, the girls already lunged at them, leaving me behind, just staring at Brick as he noticed me. I had no readable expression on my face and he seemed to have felt my tension because he had a tinge of worry on his face.

"Rai!Help us…what are you waiting for? Some special fucking invitation?" came the harsh awakening call from Buttercup that flew right past me, slamming Butch into a building. I wiped my hair as they passed, worrying a bit for Butch, but I then turned to see who was available for me to fight. Blossom went for Brick, but Brick just ignored her and dodged her completely. She was stunned to see that he was heading towards me with speed. Why?

I waited until the last moment when his fist headed for my face that I countered by grabbing it in my palm and placing as much pressure on him, which resulted in quite a powerful blast of energy from the two of us, the wind from the explosion blowing everyone away. From the dust cloud that was made, two bodies emerged up in the air, but only one left a streak and that one was holding the other that left nothing in a tangle of power.

He held me tight by my wrists as he ascended into the sky far enough to make me struggle with breathing and then he dropped with me in his arms and me being the one that would take the bigger hit. My eyes were wide and staring at him unable to understand him at this point, but as I was questioning his behavior, he suddenly flipped us so that he came into contact with the concrete. No one saw the switch, but I did land through a building on top of him and as we finally stopped, I whined in soreness and opened my eyes just to see him grinning at me.

"Brick…are you hurt?"

"Nah…I'm too used to this kind of stuff to feel it anymore" he spoke as his arm wrapped around my middle and his other hand pushed my head down making me crash my lips on his in a fiery kiss. I inwardly moaned as his hands roamed over my curves, stopping on my hips and pushing me down on him. My breathing became hitched as he did that and my eyes opened in a hazy mess, my pupils having dilated. Yes, I was a hormonal mess at that very moment, I'm not ashamed to admit it and hey, he is my boyfriend so why not?

He became rougher as he felt me arch and in a moment he had me pinned down under him with my wrists above my head. I bit my lower lip seductively and did something between a sigh and a moan which only seemed to make him groan and press himself on me while his lips attacked my neck in a desperate attempt to satisfy his craving, like a starving wolf.

Before he could go lower, the wall behind us was broken through by Butch. In an instant, Brick stood up, pulling me with him as well. "We're done here…let's grab the stuff and go, he's impatient" Butch muttered as he eyed me and him wearily. My eyes turned to Brick in a second "He? Who is he? Are you working for someone?" I pressed on, letting go of his hand and standing in front of his face with my hands on my hips.

"That shouldn't concern you" he stated with a serious face. He then leaned down and captured me in another kiss as Butch turned away from the scene "Go to your step-sisters now, I bet they are in a lot of pain" he chuckled before we parted ways again, him with Butch and me towards my knocked out step-siblings.

Now I couldn't help but feel curious about this him that Butch was talking about. Who was he? Why were they working for him and why would he need such items? Most of all, why would Brick be so submissive to someone, I thought he was the baddest of the bad…right?


End file.
